


queen of hearts

by maketea



Series: fictober 2019 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...yeah, F/M, Fictober 2019, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: if kissing ladybug helped her defeat an akuma, who was adrien to decline?





	queen of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> fictober day 10: “listen, i can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

Next to Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien's perfume ad caused the most akumatisations in Paris.

Marinette thought she was the only one who did it, but it looked like the entire city sat in front of their computer screens drooling at slow-motion Adrien jumping across rooftops — considering the recent akumas she had to face. Hawk Moth was getting awfully uncreative, but hell hath no fury than a fangirl scorned — which he seemed to glean a bit  _ too _ well.

Because it wasn't just the ad. It was double the number of billboards, triple the number of magazine covers, and quadruple the number of people saying his name down the street. For a moment, Marinette considered taking down the photos in her room — all she had to do was open her curtains, and an advertising stand with Adrien's face would look right back at her.

It went without saying that Hawk Moth had a rather large pool of fangirls scorned, especially with all the time the Agrestes and Tsurugis spent together.

Marinette had to admit: the idea of Adrien sitting at a dinner table with fine napery, candles, and dimmed lights with Kagami beside him unsettled her just a bit — even if Mrs Tsurugi was right across. But she'd be damned if she got  _ akumatised _ because she couldn't control her jealousy for two minutes.

So when Ladybug kicked open the restaurant door and ordered everyone —  _ pointedly _ Kagami — to hide, it was because she was a good and responsible superheroine who cared about the wellbeing of civilians.

Not because she was jealous.

"Ladybug? What's going on?" Adrien asked from behind her.

His table had been deserted. Mrs Tsurugi had taken Kagami by the arm and pulled her through the exit before Ladybug could get a word in.

"An akuma." She glanced away from her whirling yo-yo to smile at him. "Guess why?"

He groaned. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault you're pretty."

Adrien blinked at her.

"I mean— pretty  _ famous! _ Ahaha, the whole city's crazy about you!"

He didn't say anything, but smiled at her, instead.

At this rate, Queen of Hearts wouldn't need to hit Ladybug. She was besotted already.

The window in front of them shattered. Ladybug grabbed Adrien’s sleeve and yanked him behind the table.

She allowed herself two seconds  _ maximum _ to appreciate him. She hadn’t seen his black suit since the  _ Ladybug and Chat Noir _ premiere, and that was a shame. Kagami had no idea how lucky she was, with all the Agreste and Tsurugi meetings, Agreste and Tsurugi dinners, Agreste and Tsurugi—

“Adrien! I know you’re here.”

Ladybug crept under the napery and peeked through the other side. Queen of Hearts stood in the window opening, brandishing her deep red cane with one hand and holding her matching skirts down with another. 

As civilians often did, the diners fled as soon as Ladybug ordered them to, but it wasn’t as if Queen of Hearts was particularly threatening. The most Ladybug would have to deal with would be couples dotted around Paris giving each other bedroom eyes — though if Queen of Hearts got to her main target, Ladybug would have to battle an akuma while watching Adrien fawn over it.

_ That _ was threatening. To Ladybug, at least.

“What about your lucky charm?” he whispered at her shoulder.

Ladybug reached to her side and patted her polka dotted envelope tucked against her waist. “I think I have an idea.” She closed the napery and took out the envelope. “But I’m going to need your help.”

“Of course,” he beamed at her. “I’d do anything to help you, Ladybug.”

Perhaps it’d even be better if Queen of Hearts hit her.

“I need you to stand up and get her attention,” she said. “When she comes up to you, I’ll give you this envelope, and then… then you’ll have to kiss me.”

_ “What?” _

“Adrien!” Queen of Hearts called. Her heels clicked on the tables in front of them, and kicked plates and glasses and candle jars off.

“Listen, I can’t explain it,” she said, slipping her finger into her yo-yo string. “You’ll have to trust me.”

He stayed crouched down for a moment, watching her fiddle with yo-yo. 

Then, he stood up. “You called?” 

“Adrien! You’re here!” Queen of Hearts cried. She galloped across the tables, until the one Ladybug hid under shuddered under her weight. “I knew you’d be here!”

Now.

“Adrien! You’re here!” Ladybug repeated, and emerged from the napery. She smiled up at Adrien, clutching the envelope. “I’ve been looking all over for you — actually, I wanted to give you something.”

She took in a deep breath.

This, of all ways, was not one of the one hundred and eighty-two ways she imagined confessing to Adrien.

Ladybug proffered the envelope. “I’m in love with you, Adrien. I’ve written it all down here… I hope you can accept my feelings.”

She caught his gaze. 

They nodded to each other.

Without taking the envelope, Adrien pulled Ladybug in by the waist, and kissed her — right under Queen of Heart’s nose.

Her hands flew up to touch his face, to pull him in closer, while he kept kissing her, and kissing her, and kissing her. She made sure not to drop the envelope, and kept it bunched in her fist, but she almost sacrificed her lucky charm to have a free hand to knot into the back of his black suit and press herself flush against him. 

It was tempting. So very tempting. She would’ve been able to feel the contours of every button on his blazer impress against her stomach if she did.

“Down,” she mumbled on his mouth.

It was hardly an instruction, but somehow, he understood. Adrien whipped her around fast enough to make her head spin and dipped her, all without breaking away from her lips. He gripped onto her hips hard — he was awfully good at making this seem authentic.

Even she forgot that it wasn’t.

Ladybug opened one eye to peek up at Queen of Hearts. She stood amidst the dishevelled napery and scattered cutlery, gaping at the two of them, in some sort of catatonic state. The butt end of her cane was right in Ladybug’s face.

Too easy.

Leaping out of Adrien’s embrace, she grabbed it, snapped it over her knee, and released the akuma. She purified it quickly, and Queen of Hearts sent all the plates crashing to the floor as she fell to her knees. 

“Ladybug?” Adrien said.

“Uh-huh?”

“If you need any help next time…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You know who to ask.”

At least Ladybug wasn’t the only one blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> wowww another love akuma fic how original of me


End file.
